A Different Path
by Jessica Black1
Summary: My take on what would happen if Ebisu was in charge of Team Seven, Naruto/Mixed harem, Kakashi/Iruka, Jiraiya/Tsunade, there is Yaoi Don't like Don't read
1. Chapter 1

A Different Path

AN: This is my take on what would have happened if Ebisu was the Jounin Sensei of Team 7 instead of Kakashi. This story also have some Greek Mythology references, it also deals with reincarnation

Pairing: Naruto/Mixed harem, Kakashi/Iruka, Jiriaya/Tsunade

Warnings: Sakura bashing, I don't hate her, But I don't really like her either., Language, and Violence.

D/C: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

Ebisu walked into the meeting room before any of the other Jounin showed up. Sarutobi looked up from his infamous orange book.

"What do I owe the honor of your presence Ares?" Sarutobi asked the incognito god of war.

"I would like to take on a genin team" Ares Ebisu answered calmly. Sarutobi's eyes widened considerably, it had taken him years to even consider training his Grandson. 'The only person I could think of him taking on as a student is Naruto.

"So which genin has caught your eye Ares?" Sarutobi asked although he already had a feeling he knew already.

"Uzumaki Naruto, He has a lot of potential, My teaching and guidance would benefit him greatly" Ares answered calmly.

Sarutobi sighed "You are aware that I had planned on Kakashi taking him on as a student" Ares snorted At that.

"You have an objection to that?" Sarutobi asked aware that they had less than a half hour before the others show up.

"You bet I do, As great a shinobi as Kakashi is, He would be lousy as a teacher, He would focus more on the so-called genius of the team and ignore Naruto's development, which by the way was largely sabotaged by would-be teachers, if it wasn't for Iruka he would never have been able to graduate. I assume you plan on repeating History by placing Sasuke on the same team as Naruto right?" Ares answered logically.

Sarutobi nodded his ascent as he pondered the well thought out answer.

"I was" he finally answered.

"Ok Sasuke and Naruto would be a good combination, but Sakura would be a bad choice for that team." Ares answered. Sarutobi looked up in confusion, who else would fit for that team?, he knew not to question how Ares knew that information, Ares wasn't his second best spy for nothing.

"Why would you say she is a bad fit?, who would you put on that team instead?" Sarutobi asked as he was considering Placing him in control of Team seven instead.

"While her Grades were the best in the class, She lacks the physical stamina to make it on a Mele team, Her skills will be better suited as a Medic nin, or on a tracking team. Not to mention the fact that she is a violent Fangirl, who always fawns all over Sasuke while ignoring Naruto, which is never good for a strong team." Ares said as he pointed out the flaws in that team.

"And as for who to replace her with, Hinata would be perfect, While she has a crush on Naruto, She wouldn't ignore or abuse Sasuke, If it wasn't for her lack of confidence, she would have been at the top of her class" Ares answered.

Kurenai, who had walked into the room a few minutes after Ares, spoke up "As much as I would rather have Hinata as my student, She would be best suited as Ares student. As for Naruto being better off with Ares, I definitely agree with Ares' assessment. I would like to have Sakura on my team, with my tutelage she may become a decent Kunoichi." She said siding with her Brother from long ago.

Kakashi who had showed up shortly after Kurenai spoke up. "I will agree only if I could help train them" Kakashi said as he silently added 'mainly Sasuke'

"If he gets to ask to be an assistant Sensei then I will to" Kurenai said as she saw what Kakashi was getting at.

"hmm this could work out for all concerned, alright Ares will be the official Sensei, with Kakashi, and Kurenai as assistant Sensei. Bare in mind that all of you will be called upon to train your official teams as well, with a little cross training thrown in. Is that alright with you three." Sarutobi asked as he made his final decision.

As one they nodded there ascent.

That was when the other Jounin entered the room, The meeting began, and went the way it usually does except with a couple differences.

"It was brought to my attention that one of the teams was a bit unbalanced, and with the help of three Jounin I have come up with a way to fix it. Team seven will be Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Sasuke Uchiha, The Jounin in charge shall be Ares Ebisu" An uproar was heard.

The so-called academy teachers gulped at the vicious smirk Ares sent their way, All but Iruka who was proud that his surrogate Son would be getting a better teacher than his boyfriend, were nervous, knowing that Ares would be getting his vengeance on them by turning the 'Demon' into a powerful Shinobi.

"Team eight will be Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburame, and Inuzuka Kiba, There Jounin will be Kurenai Yuhi. Kurenai, will also be a special Trainer for Team Seven in between missions, as will Kakashi,"

"I will also help Train team eight" Ares said as he noticed the now mollified looks the Council members had on their faces, when they learned that Kakashi would still be teaching they're precious Uchiha.

"The rest of the teams shall remain the same, Dismissed" Sarutobi said silently giddy on getting one over on the council, 'still Wish that Zeus Jiraiya, would take Naruto on as an apprentice, oh well' Sarutobi thought as all the Jounin, plus Iruka left.

"All the Academy teachers, minus Iruka may stay" Sarutobi said in a deadly calm tone, one that everyone knew meant death to those who have wronged him.

Iruka sent a smirk at his Colleagues, as he left, to give the team assignments.

Meanwhile

Naruto was busy kissing his rival, all thanks to the Teme in front of his desk. He found kissing Sasuke to be surprisingly pleasant.

Sasuke was busy himself enjoying the kiss 'Now he is mine!' Sasuke snarled possessively, as he was enjoying the kiss his Dobe unintentionally gave him.

Unfortunately all good things have to end, The rabid bitches, AKA Most of the Kunoichi in they're class objected violently to the kiss by attacking him from behind.

'How dare they hurt Naruto-Kun!' Hinata thought angrily as she started leaking out a strong amount of Killing intent.

The ring leaders, Ino, and Sakura nervously looked around for the source of the KI, and saw the look that Hinata gave them just before Hinata uncharacteristically jumped into the fray, activated her Byakugan, and started using her families Taijutsu style, and quickly disabled the so-called Kunoichi's, the only one to put up a fight for Hinata was Ino, and even then she was no match for the Angry Hyuuga, and was quickly taken down.

Afterwards, Hinata realized what she had done, and promptly fainted, not seeing the appraising smile Sasuke sent her way. 'hmm she would make a perfect spouse for Naruto, and I,' Sasuke thought as he looked at His dobe who was looking at Hinata with a mixed look of Pride and surprise, before she promptly fainted.

At that moment Iruka teleported in and looked at the Chaos he arrived to, turned to Naruto, for an explanation.

"The Teme in front of my desk leaned backwards knocking me into Sasuke-Teme's lips, which wasn't that bad.." Sasuke smirked in satisfaction at hearing his Dobe say that he liked kissing him. "Then the Rabid Bitches.." Naruto ignored the look that his Surrogate father gave him " attacked me from behind, Then out of nowhere a strong Killing intent was felt, and the next thing I knew Hinata, Jumped into the fray and kicked theyre asses single handedly!, it was awesome Believe It!!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

'they made the right decision for these teams' Iruka thought making a mental note to tell is boyfriend about the pairing, as he noted the proud looks Sasuke kept sending to Naruto, and the now awake and blushing Hyuuga, and the dark glares the Rabid Bitches kept sending Hinata's way.


	2. Chapter 2

A Different Path Part two

AN: To clear some confusion up, that anyone might have, Ebisu WILL NOT be in the Harem, he will be more of an Older Brother figure to Naruto.

D/C: I don't own Naruto, or the WWE, They're respective owners do.

Warnings: same as last, if you can read the Mangas or watch the Anime you can read this.

A few minutes after Iruka gave out the team assignments. A tall leanly muscled man, with Sunglasses hiding his eyes, wearing typical Jounin Armor, with his Hitai-ate wrapped around his head like a bandanna walked in. He exuded a sense of Power and confidence.

"What's the Closet Perve doing here!!" Naruto yelled out in his usual tactless manner.

'Thats it he will have extra laps around Konoha for his insolence.' Ares thought.

"Team seven, please follow me" was all he actually said as he turned around to head off to Ichiraku's.

"Well you heard him, even though it is earlier than normal, you may leave" Iruka said to Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto, who looked relieved that he didn't get stuck with having His father's Boyfriend as his Sensei.

Seeing the relief on his son's face Iruka gritted his teeth as the memory of that long ago night played in his mind.

FLASHBACK

Iruka had just gotten back from his spying mission in Iwa, He was on his way to his Foster Son's Appartment, to see if he was taken care of. He absolutely hated the fact that he could not formally adopt his son. He knew how the villagers would react to him taking in the Kyuubi container.

He was a block away from the appartrment, when he felt a sense of dread come over him. He quickly did the hand signs for the teleportation Jutsu, and appeared in his sons Appartment. Where he saw a sight he would rather not have seen.

Seven Villagers, Plus Kakashi his boyfriend of two months. Were brutally torturing his son.

Iruka's tiredness instantly vanished, leaving a cold fury in its wake, He silently forced his chakra into his Muscles the way that his Uncle, Arashi, had taught him. He zipped in and used his increased strength, Speed, and agility, and made short work of the non-shinobi, before they even realized he was there.

Kakashi, sensing the Presence of his lover, gulped, knowing that he was doomed. Sure Iruka was only a Chunin, but he had the power to be a Jounin, if it wasn't for the Demon Brat, that lay curled up in a fetal position, his wounds just now starting to heal.

"What... the... hell... are...you... doing to my SON!!" Iruka roared as he finished securing the last Villager.

"Getting my revenge on this Demon Scum" Kakashi answered nonchalantly.

"The only Demon I see here is you now get out!" Iruka snarled as he pointed towards the door.

Just then the Hokage, Ibiki, Anko, Asuma, and Kurenai, teleported in. Ibiki looked around and saw first the bleeding form of the eight year-old, Then the tied up villagers, the stunned look in Kakashi's eyes, the furious Iruka. And put two and two together, Sarutobi also quickly did the same thing.

"Asuma, Anko, take these Prisoners to Interrogation cells, Kurenai, Take Kakashi to a seperate cell, Ibiki Take Iruka in for questioning, I will Take Naruto to the hospital" Sarutobi said.

"how the hell can they live with themselves" Anko seethed silently, as she and Asuma quickly did as they were told.

"I dunno, He ain't the Demon" Asuma replied as they teleported away with the prisoners.

Kurenai felt rage at whoever did this to her nephew, she roughly grabbed Kakashi, and Teleported away.

END FLASHBACK

After that incident, Naruto never fully trusted Kakashi again, Hell Iruka had a grudge against Kakashi for three years, before he finally forgave him.

Naruto, was also brooding about that same incident, that enabled him to find out about Kyuubi.

FLASHBACK

After Naruto passed out he found himself in a place that resembled a dank cave.

_Drip Drip Drip_

_Clank Clank Clank_

Naruto followed the clanking and dripping noises until he came to a large chamber, that had a massive, dark Chakra emanating from half of it, being contained by what looked like large gates, with a paper on it.

Naruto being his usual, careless self, approached the gates, He had to duck shortly after to avoid the massive claw that swiped at him.

"Hey YOU MEANIE!!" Naruto yelled at it as he ran up to the bars and kicked at it. Causing the entity to laugh

"**You amuse me Kit!, instead of trying to kill you, which would kill me, which would be a bad idea now that I think about it**" The entity paused trying to think of the ramifications of what he almost did. Meanwhile Naruto just looked confused, squinted his eyes barely making out the Silloughette of a Nine-Tailed fox.

"Your supposed to be dead!!, the fourth killed you!!" Naruto yelled causing Kyuubi's attention to be drawn back to him.

"**HeHeHe Immortal gods like me can not be killed, Kit!" ** Kyuubi said then transformed himself back into his human shape. Which was a Tall, Burly man, with long Auburn red hair, piercing green eyes, and a goattee, he wore black leather pants, with a black wifebeater, showing off his strong arms.

Naruto's jaw dropped in shock.

"Names Hades, though I've been known as The undertaker, the Lord of Darkness, the last names were when I was a Wrestler a few Millenia ago." The man said, looking at the scrawny boy that he decided would be his heir.

"Whats Wrestling?" Naruto asked with his head cocked to the side.

"Well, Now adays it could be considered a form of Taijutsu.." Thus they spent the rest of the time until Naruto woke up from his coma.

END FLASHBACK

Sasuke and Hinata were looking, worriedly at Naruto, from the time when he looked relieved to when they reached the Restaraunt, Naruto looked like he was deep in thought.

"W what is w wrong w with N naruto?" Hinata asked Sasuke, whom also looked concerned.

"I don't know, But I will find out" Sasuke growled as he thought of what might have happened to HIS Naruto.

Ebisu nodded as he listened in on the conversation, with a Nervous looking Kakashi right next to him.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Ebisu fiercely asked his brother, who was also from a past life.

"I did the worst possible thing to him, and Iruka." Kakashi whispered, giving Ebisu the look that said they will finish the discussion later.

Naruto broke out of his memories once they reached the restaurant. He nearly began to hyperventilate when he saw Kakashi. His reaction was so intense that Hades stirred inside him.

'relax kit!, he won't do anything to you with people around' Hades soothed him.

'I KNOW that, I just can't help it! Why can't I just get over the pain!' Naruto replied then placed his smiling mask back on when he noticed the concerned looks he was received.

'You trusted him at the time, and he betrayed that trust, that kind of pain never goes away, but it will fade in time.' Hades said wisely as he went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A Different Path Part Three

D/S: Same as last chapter.

AN: thanks for viewing my mediocre story everyone! I'm trying to make this a unique story so Bare with me, There is slight bashing of certain characters but nothing over the top. And yes they are all a little OOC, but this is an alternate universe story, I'm basing the characters actions on how I have seen in the Anime/Manga, as far as Haku goes he is a Male and will stay that way. He is a male in Cannon and will stay that way!, and there will not be and Mpreg in this story, I love Mpreg stories, but I could never credibly write one. Gaara will be in the harem, as far as others we will see as the story progresses.

After everyone sat down on there stools, Naruto in between Sasuke and Hinata, with Ebisu next to Sasuke, and Kakashi next to Hinata, Ebisu spoke up.

"Congratulations on graduating from the Academy, Now before we commence with the final test tomorrow.." here he was interrupted by Naruto.

"But we already made genin!" Naruto yelled. Hinata cautiously put her hand on Naruto's shoulder at this point, Sasuke also placed his hand on Naruto's other shoulder. Naruto quickly grew quiet at the touches on his shoulder.

"What he means is that When you Graduate You show the ability to be genin, the final test will determine whether or not you will actually become one." Kakashi answered as he sadly looked at the blond reminder of his beloved Sensei, 'How could I have been so blinded by anger, and do what I did, I don't even deserve to be in the same area as him. Unabashedly his mind went back to his discussion with his dolphin last night.

FLASHBACK

Kakashi was sitting on the couch in the apartment where his dolphin lived with his foster son. Said Dolphin was laying length wise with his head in Kakashi's lap. They we're watching T.V.

"Do you think he will ever forgive me?" Kakashi asked his lover as he ran his fingers through Iruka's unbound hair. "Hmmm" Iruka asked as his mind was coming out of the fuzzy state his lover's fingers sent it to.

"Naruto, Do you think he will ever forgive me?" Kakashi asked again after he stopped massaging his lovers head.

Iruka sat up so that he could better observe his soul mate. Looking into his eyes to see if he was serious, seeing that he is, Iruka sighed.

"I don't know Love, What you did was extremely horrible, Not only did you allow the villagers in while on your watch, but you actively participated in his torture, He trusted you, and you broke that trust." Iruka said honestly, mentally sighing at the stricken look on his loves face.

Leaning closer Iruka continued "All I can say is give it time" Iruka then captured his lovers lips in a passionate kiss.

END FLASHBACK

"Anyways, Before the Final test tomorrow, Why don't we introduce ourselves, I'll go first, My name is Ares Ebisu, My likes are Learning new Jutsus, My dislikes are Mainly Perverts Like Jiraiya, My Hobbies are Well I don't really have any, My ambitions are to Train someone worthy of my time" The last part was said while he looked at Naruto.

Kakashi continued "My name Kakashi Hatake, I have many likes and dislikes, No real Hobbies, and my ambitions is to get a certain person to forgive me" this said while looking at Naruto.

At this time Teuchi showed up and took they're orders.

"I'll go next, My name is Naruto Uzumaki, My likes are Ramen, My precious people, and Training, My dislikes are the three minutes it takes for Instant Ramen to cook, Arrogant bastards, and Closet Perves. My Hobbies are pulling Pranks, and my Ambition is to be the Greatest Hokage ever Believe it!!" Naruto yelled posing with his fists in the air his uneasiness around Kakashi forgotten. Sasuke just smirked at his Dobe. Hinata blushed as she realized she was now one of Naruto's precious people.

"My Name is Sasuke Uchiha, my only likes are currently training, My Dobe, and Hinata, I dislike most everyone else, My Ambitions are to kill my Brother and Unite the Uchiha and Uzumaki Clans." Sasuke said with a leer towards Naruto and a beet red Hinata.

"My n name is H Hinata Hyuuga, I like reading Medical Jutsus and Flower Pressing, I have no dislikes, My H hobbies are making healing ointments, My ambition is to become stronger and make my father and clan proud of me" Hinata said in a really soft voice. Naruto looked at her and gave her an awkward smile.

"Speak louder Hina!, we won't bite" Naruto said in a cheerful voice not noticing that she looked on the verge of fainting when he gave her the Nickname. Sasuke looked at his future spouses with an amused smirk.

"With the introductions out of the Way, we will explain what we will have you do tomorrow" Ares said as they're orders arrived, they silently ate they're meals, after Naruto was done with his Fifteenth meal Kurenai and the new team eight showed up.

"Sasuke!!" Sakura yelled as she went to throw herself at Sasuke, Hinata stopped her with a swift Juuken strike to the neck,for the second time that day Sakura was knocked unconscious. She Again, looked to be on the verge of fainting as she realized that she again struck someone.

'I definitely picked the right first female to be our Spouse' Sasuke thought approvingly as he looked at her.

"Finally someone shut her up" Kiba growled annoyed at the Pink thing he was stuck with as a teammate.

"Woof!" Akamaru barked in agreement, before he trotted over to team seven and gave them all a curious sniff than trotted over to Kiba.

Shino just nodded in agreement, he too was not pleased to have the Fan girl as a teammate.

Kurenai, Naruto, Ares, and Kakashi all sported Sweat drops.

After Team eight did there Introductions, Ares again began to speak.

"Instead, of the usual Bell test that we usually have new Genins do, We will just have a skills assessment, so Meet us at Training Area seven at 5:00 AM tomorrow" Ares said as he dismissed everyone and left.

Naruto also got up and headed to the apartment that he shared with his foster Father.

Hinata, also got up and headed back to the Hyuuga compound, Sasuke walked with her, to protect himself from the vicious fan bitches. Sakura glared at her new rival, She began to feel new inspiration to better her capabilities as a Kunoichi.

Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru just headed off to they're respective Compounds. Kakashi waved Lazily as he poofed away to his house, where he was thinking of proposing to His Dolphin.

As Kurenai was about to head home, Sakura approached her. "Kurenai Sensei How do I become stronger, How come Hinata can beat me now, when she was only in the middle of the Kunoichi class in Taijutsu?" Sakura earnestly asked.

"Well We need to up your endurance, Calisthenics, and Taijutsu training, I think we can con Maighto Gai into training you. As for how come she can beat you, well Hinata always had enormous Potential, But she always lacked the Self-Confidence to bring it out, when she felt that you were threatening her Naruto and Sasuke her instincts awakened. My advice is to get over your pathetic crush and find someone who does appreciate you" Kurenai said imparting her sage advice as the reincarnated goddess of wisdom and war.

Sakura stood there mulling over what her Sensei said. 'Have I really only hindered my growth as a Kunoichi, by Fawning over Sasuke' Sakura thought as she headed home. Her mind going back over her years in the academy, and realized that she did in fact waste her Academy years fawning all over and trying to impress a boy who clearly showed no interest in her or any of his other fan bitches.

'Poor Naruto, I was so cruel to him in my Pursuit of a boy who clearly didn't like me, I should apologize tomorrow, and Salvage three Potential Friendship' Sakura said taking an unknowing first step in growing up and getting over her crush.

WITH NARUTO

' Today was weird, and awesome, especially that kiss' Naruto thought as a blush stole across his whiskered cheeks as he remembered all the different sensations he had felt.

**'That Hinata girl will make a wonderful Spouse for you and Emo Boy' **Hades said butting in before Naruto's mind started venturing beyond PG-13 territory.

'Spoil sport' Naruto mentally accused, mentally sticking his tongue out at his tenant.

'**OH Hush Hera Tsunade is right in front of you'** Hades mentally sent making Naruto stop in his tracks and wave at his personal Med. Ninja.

"Oi! Granny Hera!" Naruto yelled as he glomped onto his unsuspecting victim.

"Let go of me now Brat!" Tsunade growled good naturedly at her favorite Patient. With a grin Naruto let her go.

Hera held him away from her, as she gave him a cursory inspection, noting the blush still on his cheeks, and mentally filing that away for later, when she noticed his Hitai-ate she smirked in approval

"Finally managed to graduate huh?" Hera asked proud of her Favorite step Grandchild.

"Yeah you staying this time?" Naruto asked with his patented Foxy grin.

Hera couldn't help her smile, Naruto could always get under her skin, Annoy her, and still make it hard to stay mad at him.

"Yeah Sarutobi conned me into staying and whipping the Hospital back into shape" Hera answered and gave a rude gesture to those who mocked her Grandchild.

"He offered to pay off your Debts, and a years supply of Sake, didn't he?" Naruto asked. Ducking the swat she sent at him with the ease of years of practice.

"I'm on my way over to your house for dinner actually, so tell me about what caused your blush" Hera said with a smirk as they both headed over to his apartment.

"Well it started three days ago, I originally failed the graduation test, I was sitting on the abandoned swing, feeling depressed.." Naruto the went on to explain the events of how he passed, what he taught Konahamuru, and the kiss with Sasuke, How Hinata went Super Kunoichi.

"It was so cool the way she took out the fan bit... I mean Girls" Naruto amended at the pointed glare he received from those golden eyes.

WITH HINATA AND SASUKE

"Um..um.. Thank you for walking me home Sasuke" Hinata said nervously as she poked her fingers together. Sasuke gave her one of his reassuring smirks.

"Its my job to protect my Precious people, Hinata, I am a possessive Person by nature, as long as you are a teammate I will Protect you with my life, No one is allowed to even hint at any harm, towards you or Naruto while I am around, I will destroy them if they do.

Sasuke said, in an uncharacteristic Dialog, They walked the rest of the way to her compound in silence.

They were met at the Gates by a Stoic looking Hiashi, With his youngest right by his side.

"Thank you for walking her home Uchiha, I can take her home from here" Hiashi said in a curt tone of Dismissal.

"By Sasuke, Ill see you tomorrow at our Training ground" Hinata said.

Sasuke gave a curt nod of his head before he turned and walked away to his own lonely compound.

After Sasuke left, Hiashi gave a proud look at his daughter, He was shocked when he first heard that she was on a cell with Arashi's Boy, Naruto, and The last Uchiha, then he heard how she took on a large e group of Fan bitches, who had tried to hurt Naruto.

He made a promise to his old friend Arashi, that he would watch over Naruto, as he grew up. But due to the Villagers hatred of the boy, he was only able to show his support for the boy, from the shadows, when Naruto was eight, He even placed him under the protection of the Hyuuga name, which stopped the overt attempts on the kids life from Happening, He was happy when Iruka Umino was finally able to gain custody of Naruto.

"Father isn't it dinner time" Hanabi asked startling her father out of his thoughts.

"Hinata, I heard quite some interesting things about what you did earlier, I want to hear it from you on the way inside" Hiashi said acknowledging Hinata before turning and heading towards the main house, Hanabi gave Hinata a small smile as they both headed inside.


End file.
